Digimon: Chaotic Century
by roronoazoro005
Summary: What would happen if Tai, Takato, and Takuya never existed? This story of a new breed of DigiDestined answers that frequently asked question. 7 children are sent to the Digital World to end the Chatic Century...will they fail?
1. Epilogue

What would happen if the adventures of the chosen children never happened? What if on the fateful day that Tai and his friends were to go to the digital world that instead someone or something stopped them? Or if someone stopped Takato and the other tamers from ever coming in contact with their Digimon? Entire realities would unravel as time and space warp... Eventually destroying all that was, is and would ever be, giving rise to a new breed of chosen children.

Location: File Island.

The island was quiet. Deathly quiet. Eight Digimon waited for partners they felt would come for them. They were sure to come... they had to. Little did those digimon know that their partners would never come…

A solitary male figure walked away from the now burning campground, the mutilated bodies of children staining the sand of the beach red. Smirking, the mysterious male crushed a suspiciously familiar pair of goggles under his heel. "One down." He spoke to the sky as a portal tore open and sucked him within.

Location: Shinjuku

"Diamond storm!" Renamon screamed as she pelted the man with her trademark attack, only to miss as the boy effortlessly sidestepped the shot.

"Missed, again." He laughed as he glanced over at the bloody remains of a redheaded girl. "At this rate... You'll never avenge your partner."

"I'll kill you!" Renamon screamed as she lunged forward, intent on clawing out the boy's heart. Her lunge however, was stopped short.

"Tch... all too easy." The boy sighed as he turned and walked away, the body of Renamon fading into data behind him.

Glancing up at the sky, the boy smiled. "I'll return once I've taken care of the other two potential Tamers."

Location: Underground train station

Watching in amusement, a solitary female watched the children board the trains designated for the digital world.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to reach the digital world."

Takuya slowed as he heard these words, turning his head to find a blonde haired girl staring at him quietly. Glancing quickly back at the train as it began to pull off, Takuya spared one more glance at the strange girl before running for the train. But Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. Initially disregarding it as nothing, Takuya continued to run for the train but his mind screamed at him to throw himself aside.

"Dammit!" Takaya yelled as he flung himself aside.

The moment he did, a massive beam of energy blazed by him and obliterated the train he was trying to catch. Shaking in horror, Takuya turned back to the blonde haired girl to find what appeared to be a massive organic cannon replacing her right arm. Shifting her aim, the girl quickly snapped off a few more blasts, destroying the remaining trains. Grunting, the girl writhed in pain as her arm returned to being normal.

"I'm sorry Takuya... But you're no longer allowed to exist." The girl spoke quietly as she raised her handgun to Takuya's head.

A single shot echoed within the now empty train station. "Mission accomplished." The quiet voice spoke as she walked away.

All dead. The ones that would've shaped history. The ones that would've changed their very worlds... gone in an instant. Fate can be cruel at times... yet this has nothing to do with fate. This was an act of defiance. Those going against this force called 'Fate' and 'Destiny' to carve their own future. One of death and ruin. Despite these act... The digital world itself seemed to cry throughout time and space, calling out for new Chosen to heed the call of destiny. Only time will tell whom... or what will answer. Credit for the awesome prologue/opening goes to my good friend Soba. If it sucks, don't flame, 'cause I'll just shrug it off and insult you like never before. (On AIM/MSN, of course. ) Edit: CHARACTER PROFILES!! YAY!! Character Profiles Okay, I know you all will get confused with the characters in the story, so I'll make a profile list. I recommend reading this AFTER you read the FIFTH episode. I'll also be updating this along the way with Digivolutions and other changes. ------------------ Tsurunaru Kaoru Age - 13 Crest - Determination Digimon - Zokamon Personality - Kaoru is the "goggle-head" and leader of the DigiDestined. He likes challenges, but is kind and tries to make things safe for Jen. Digivice Color - White and Red ------------------ Kohoka Ryu Age - 13 Cest - Bravery Digimon - Gabumon Personality - Ryu is sort of a lone wolf like Matt and Koji, best suiting him to be Gabumon's Tamer. He usually doesn't want to have anything to do with the other DigiDestined. Digivice Color - Light Blue and White ------------------ Jusikia Ken Age - 13 Crest - Knowledge Digimon - Veemon Personality - Ken is the Izzy of this story. He "lives for computers", and knows all about technology and things. cough NERD cough Digivice Color - Dark Blue and White ------------------ Tsurunaru Jen Age - 7 Crest - Hope Digimon - Hawkmon Personality - Jen is Kaoru's crybaby sister. 'Nuff said. Digivice Color - Back and Red (Don't ask why) ------------------ Saikaranei Jess Age - 13 Crest - Friendship Digimon - Terriermon Personality - Jess is the "radical" amazon of the group. She picks on Ken a lot because he's a coughGEEKcough. Digivice Color - Green and White ------------------ Shukunu Blake Age - 14 Crest - Courage Digimon - Agumon Personality - Blake is always unsure of something. He's always cautionous of stuff, which slows the group down. Sometimes he is right, sometimes he isn't. Doesn't suit him well with an Agumon. Digivice Color - Orange and Red ------------------ Leolan Kila Age - 12 Crest - Love Digimon - Patamon Personality - Kila doesn't talk much because she is very shy, but she sometimes doesn't let that get in her way. Digivice Color - Orange and White ------------------ Jarenero Kyle Age - 13 Crest - Reliability Digimon - Kumamon Personality - Kyle is really hyper and loves Kumamon. That's about it... Digivice Color - Dark Blue and Purple


	2. Episode 1: Kaoru Tsurunaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters. I only own my made-up Digimon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Copyright: Don't steal my stuff without my permission, okay?!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 01 - The New Breed  
  
The Digital World was in utter chaos. The strong survived and the weak perished. Where were the humans sent to save us? the Digimon wondered. Little did they know, their saviors would not be arriving that day. Next week. Ever.  
  
No Digimon was safe. The powerful Digimon and their servants now roamed the lands. They would sometimes let Digimon escape, but not without a price first. Digimon that survived had either lost data, their minds, and even limbs. Yet still they waited for their saviors to arrive.  
  
A group of 8 small Digimon hid in an underground tunnel. They had somehow passed through the barrier that lied between the Real World and the Digital World. They figured that they could try one last time to bring the saviors to the Digital World. Then one Digimon, looking like a smaller, blue version of the Pokémon Zangoose, stepped forward and turned to face the other Digimon.  
  
"Okay, we have to go out there and find the DigiDestined that were supposed to have came years ago," it said. "We'll all split up and search for them."  
  
"But how do we know who they are, Zokamon?" asked a familiar small, orange dinosaur-like Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, what if we come back with a bunch of idiots?" asked another familiar, wol-life Digimon with a horn growing out of its head.  
  
"How am I supposed ta know?' said Zukamon. "Just go out and find a kid!"  
  
The Digimon nodded and exited the tunnel, heading for Tokyo, Japan.  
  
**Location: Central Park**  
  
On the swings sat a boy the age of 13. His hair was black and came down in spikes to his neck. (Put simply, his hair was like Yoh Asakura's...) He more blue goggles that were always on his head like headphones, except a little further down near his forehead. His eyes were blue and he wore a white silk T-Shirt that looked too large for him and blue jean pants that looked too large as well. His shoes were just plain white with little designs on 'em.  
  
He watched his little sister, a 7-year-old blonde with a red shirt an blue jeans, play with her best friend on the see-saw. It seemed to please him, bcause he smiled at the sight.  
  
"I'm happy she can have a good life..." the boy thought. "Unlike me..."  
  
Just then the bushes behind the swings shook. The boy turned around and looked at the bushes.  
  
"Hey kid, don't tangle yourself up..." he called out.  
  
The bushes stopped shaking, but nothing came out. The boy sighed and hopped off of the swing, head for the bush. Just then Zokamon jumped out from behind it and landed in front of the boy.  
  
"What the heck?!" said the boy, falling down.  
  
"Don't be scared!" said Zokamon, hopping onto the boy's chest. "What's yer name?"  
  
"Uh...Kaoru Tsurunaru..." said the boy. "Who--no, what--are you?"  
  
"I'm Zokamon, a Digimon," said Zokamon.  
  
"What the heck is a Digimon?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Wait, you wouldn't know because....that reminds me! Where is Tai?! And Takato? And Takuya?!"  
  
"If you mean the Tai, Takato, and Takuya I'm thinking about, they were all murdered years ago."  
  
"WHAT?!! So _that's_ why they never came to rescue us!!" shouted Zokamon. "Look, those three kids were supposed to come to the Digital World and save us, but they never came, so Digimon--short for Digital Monsters--became unknown. That's why you didn't know me."  
  
"o-O;; Okay..." said Kaoru. "What's that gotta do with me?"  
  
"You MUST come to the Digital World with us!" said Zokamon. "If you don't, the universe will be under DeaxDoruGoramon's control..."  
  
"I guess so, since I can't let my sister die like that..." said Kaoru.  
  
"Great!" said Zokamon, letting Kaoru up. "Come with me!"  
  
Zokamon led Kaoru out of the park, but while Kaoru passed, he didn't see that little Jen (The sister) was gone as well. Zokamon led him down into a tunnel--the tunnel the 8 Digimon were in before. 3 Digimon were there with 3 kids.  
  
The first Digimon, the orange dinosaur, was with a boy. His hair was black and short, and he had large brown eyes. He wore a blue T-Shirt and red kaki shorts.  
  
The second Digimon, one that looked like a small bear with a blue hat, was with another boy. The boy's hair was blonde and a little shorter than Kaoru's. He wore a black jacket with a black shirt under it, a black scarf (Like Koji's), and red jeans.  
  
The third one, the wolf-like Digimon, was with a girl. She had long, red hair down to her back and small blue eyes. She wore a white tanktop with green shorts.  
  
"I see you all found yer partners," said Zokamon.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" asked the boy with the dinosaur.  
  
"First, let's introduce ourselves to each other," said Zokamon.  
  
(The orange dinosaur is Agumon, the wolf is Gabumon, and the bear is Kumamon. The boy with Agumon is Blake, the boy with Gabumon is Ryu, and the girl is Kimi.)  
  
"I still don't get why we're here," said Ryu.  
  
Just then 4 Digimon--Hawkmon, Patamon, Veemon, and Terriermon--entered the tunnel with 4 kids, three girls and two boys. Kaoru immediately recognized the little girl with Hawkmon. It was Jen.  
  
"Jen!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, this nice Digiman brought me here!" exclaimed Jen.  
  
"I told you 5 times, it's Digimon!" said Hawkmon.  
  
"Can I call you Birdie?" asked Jen.  
  
"What is this?" asked the girl with Terriermon, who looked like Yuna from FF. (I'll name her Jess.)  
  
"I don't know, but it's sort of crowded in here..." said the boy with Veemon, who looked like Tai, except no googles. (Ken)  
  
"What's going on, Patamon?" the girl with Patamon asked, who looked like Kari's identical twin. (Kila)  
  
Zokamon told everyone about the story of the Digital World and everything. (Sorry there's hardly any description, I just don't feel good today...)  
  
"--and now we need you all, DigiDestined, to end the Chaotic Century," Zokamon finished.  
  
"What's a Chaotic Century?" asked Ken.  
  
"It's what we call the era of darkness in the Digital World," said Veemon.  
  
The DigiDestined all nodded except for Kaoru.  
  
"Wait, my sister has to go, too?" he asked. "She's only 7!"  
  
"Hawkmon knows what he's doing, Kaoru," said Zokamon. "She will be fine."  
  
"Okay, but if she gets hurt, I'll sue, man!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Whatever, then," said Zokamon. "Now, on to the barrier!"  
  
Zokamon led the group of DigiDestined and Digimon to a dead end. He then turned around to face the group.  
  
"All DigiDestined hold out one of yer hands," he said.  
  
The kids looked at each other, shrugged, and held out on of their hands. Grid outlines of small devices formed in their hands, and then data peeled onto the outlines to form a device that was like a mix of the D-Arc and D-3.  
  
"Awesome!" exclaimed Jess.  
  
"This must be some kind of device that let's you control Digimon..." said Ken.  
  
The others turned around.  
  
"How did you know that?" askd Veemon.  
  
"I live for technology, Veemon," said Ken.  
  
"I guess we have a nerd in the group..." moaned Jess.  
  
"I'm not a nerd!" said Ken. "I just like computers and stuff, that's all!"  
  
"That spells 'nerd' to me..." said Jess.  
  
Kila just looked around shyly. Jen clung to Kaoru's leg. The rest of the kids examined their devices.  
  
"They're called Digivices," said Zokamon. "You'll find a use for them later. But for now, we have to go through the barrier...HARUKEN SASHIMORO!"  
  
The used-to-be dead end wal disappeared and open a path that led through an underwater tunnel. It looked like one of those underwater aquarium things were fish would be swimming above and around the tunnel, except there were no fish here.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed the kids in unison.  
  
They all stepped into the glass tunnel, the Digital World about a reach away...what would happen? ould they enter the Digital World? Or would they be killed like the last children who were chosen to save them? You'll have to find out in the next episode!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoro: Yeah, I know I screwed up the introduction parts. o.O Just look at the character profiles to see the real stuff... 


	3. Episode 2: Making It Through

Zoro: Thanks for the reviews. I'll take a stab at another episode! -Hugs Zokamon-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters. I only own Zokamon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Copright: If you steal my stuff, I'll steal your soul...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 02 - Making It Through  
  
The DigiDestined, along with their Digimon, walked through the underwater tunnel. Jen was now clinging to Kaoru's back.  
  
"You sure this is safe...?" asked Kyle.  
  
"If you don't stomp on the glass floor, it is," said Kumamon.  
  
"Glass foor??" said Kyle. "Let's hurry through this stupid mirror house..."  
  
"Actually, even if we did hit the glass, we would not have enough strength to even crack it," said Ken. "This glass seems like it is two sheets of thick glass."  
  
"I guess we can keep the geek around for a while..." said Jess.  
  
"I'M _NOT_ A GEEK!!" shouted Ken, fuming with anger.  
  
"You guys shut up!" said Kaoru. "We gotta get to the Digital World!"  
  
"Hmm..." said Zokamon. "You have the qualities of a leader..."  
  
"Well, yeah..." said Kaoru.  
  
"Fine, then," said Zokamon. "You'll be the leader of the group!"  
  
"_WHAT?!!_" yelled the other kids.  
  
"Dude, like , no way!" said Jess, holding up and left hand. "I'm not gonna be bossed around by him!"  
  
"Hey, my big brother can do anything!" said Jen. "You'll see!"  
  
"I can't believe we have to obey him!" said Blake. "Agumon, do something!"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't," said Agumon. "Zokamon is our leader...if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have met."  
  
"Well, I guess we can let them do that, then..." said Blake.  
  
Just then, two green Digimon ran toward the group. They were two Goburimon.  
  
"What the heck?" said Kaoru.  
  
"Sweet, our first battle!" exclaimed Jess. "Terriermon, go kick some arse!"  
  
All of the Digimon ran forward. The first Goburimon swung its hammer at Veemon. Veemon jumped over it and punched the Goburimon in the face. Goburimon shrugged it off.  
  
"Bolt Strike!!" it yelled.  
  
Goburimon swung its hammer across Veemon's face, knocking him down. Terriermon came up behind him.  
  
"Tiny Twist!!" he yelled.  
  
Terriermon spun around until he became a small twister and hit Goburimon in the back. Goburimon fell over and Agumon jumped up above him.  
  
"Pepper Breath!!" he yelled.  
  
A fireball shot out of Agumon's mouth and hit Goburimon in the back. Goburimon disintigrated and the Digimon cheered.  
  
"Good job, Agumon!" said Blake.  
  
"One down, one more to go!" said Jess.  
  
Meanwhile, Zokamon, Gabumon, and Kumamon were fighting the other Goburimon.  
  
"Blue Blaster!!" yelled Gabumon.  
  
A blue blast shot out of his mouth and knocked the hammer out of Goburimon's hand.  
  
"Bear Fist!!" shouted Kumamon.  
  
He punched Goburimon between his eyes and Goburimon growled and punched at Kumamon. Zokamon jumped onto top of his head.  
  
"Hit me if you can!" he laughed.  
  
Goburimon grunted, picked up his hammer, and attempted to slam Zokamon with it. Zokamon jumped off of his head and the hammer crashed down on Goburimon's head, sending him to the floor. Goburimon disintegrated and everyone cheered.  
  
"You guys did well!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Why exactly did those Goburimon attack us?" asked Ryu.  
  
"They must be guarding the barrier..." said Zokamon.  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to get through those Digimon..." said a voice behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw a boy with short, black hair and a white shirt with blue jean. His arms were behind his back.  
  
"Another DigiDestinie?" said Jen. "Birdie, who is that?"  
  
"I'M NOT BIRDIE!!" shouted hawkmon. "But...I have no idea who he is..."  
  
"Hey, are you another DigiDestined?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Me? One of you? Never..." said the boy. "I am here on my master's behalf..."  
  
"Your master?" asked Jess. "Oh, he's probably some kind of assassin or something..."  
  
"Assassin?!" said Blake. "Uh...we should go, then..."  
  
"I cannot allow you to go any further," said the boy. "We have stopped your kind before and we will do it again..."  
  
"He...he's the one who killed the OTHER DIGIDESTINED!!" screamed Zokamon. "We must get to the barrier before he can kill us all!!"  
  
The Digimon jumped onto their Tamers' backs and the kids ran down the tunnel. The boy smirked and aimed one of his hands at Kaoru.  
  
"You...the leader..." he said. "I mustn't let you escape!"  
  
A steel circle formed on the boy's palm and it opened up. A small steel rocket shot out of it, heading toward Kaoru. Zokamon turned around.  
  
"AHHH!! Everyone, DUCK!!!" he shouted.  
  
The kids dove down to the floor and the rocket hit the glass "wall" and exploded, sending shards of glass on top of them.  
  
"I've gotten a bit rusty over the years..." said the boy, aiming at the group this time.  
  
Another rocket fired out of the hole in his palm and shot toward the group. They all scrambled up on their feet and ran forward just as the rocket exploded right behind them, putting another crack in the glass.  
  
"Ah...I have you now..." the boy chuckled.  
  
He fired three rockets over their heads and they zoomed toward the end of the glass tunnel.  
  
"What'd he do that for?!" asked Kyle.  
  
"Oh, crap..." muttered Ken. "He...he's gonna blow up the glass!!"  
  
"So?" asked Jess.  
  
"We're in an underwater tunnel, you idiot!!" shouted Ken. "We're gonna drown!!"  
  
The boy smirked and raised his other arm into the air and muttered something. The entrance to the tunnel shut and another door closing could be heard at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Have fun..." he said.  
  
He laughed maniacally and disappeared into thin air. The rockets zoomed toward the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Oh, no..." said Blake.  
  
"We're gonna end up like the other DigiDestinies!!" screamed Jen. "Big brother, help us!!"  
  
"HOLD YOUR FRIGGIN' BREATH!!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
They dove forward and held their breaths just as the rocket exploded and watergushed from the end of the tunnel. The water swallowed them and soon shattered all of the glass, sending all of them underwater. They swam quickly toward the door that floated in the ocean--the exit. When they finally reached the door, Kaoru pounded on it. It was locked. Then Patamon swam forward.  
  
"Blbllmmbll!" he blubbered.  
  
He opened his move quickly and a white blast shot out and hit the door. The door exploded, making a large hole in the middle. One-by-one, they all swam through and then they just felt themselves falling. Falling down toward some kind of sphere in the darkness... 


	4. Episode 03: The Crest of Determination

Zoro: Just wanna tell ya that I really like writing this fic, so I will not stop and it may be more than 40 episodes. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I'd make this a real Season after I finish it. But I don't, so I can't. ;-;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Copyright: Steal my stuff and you'll DIE tomorrow.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 03 - The DigiEgg of Determination  
  
The DigiDestined and their Digimon fell down into the darkness toward a small sphere that got bigger and bigger, closer and closer. They could see green parts, blue parts, and blank spots. They couldn't hear anything except the sounds of their own screaming. Then, although nobody noticed it, a symbol glowed for 5 seconds on Kaoru's forehead. It was a red 'X'-shaped symbol with small arrows pointing inward in the corners.  
  
"Welcome to the Digital World!" said a female voice from nowhere.  
  
'Who was that...?' Kaoru wondered.  
  
Then they suddenly collided with the sphere, but it wasn't just an ordinary sphere. In was the Digital World. They fell on a grassy terrain and finally stopped screaming. They all stood up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Where are...?" asked Blake.  
  
"The Digital World, you idiot," said Jess.  
  
The kids' Digivices fell down at their feet and they picked them up. On their screens was the head of some kind of angel.  
  
"Zokamon!" said the angel in the same female voice that spoke earlier. "I thank you for finally bringing DigiDestined to save us..."  
  
"Who is this?" Ryu asked Zokamon.  
  
Zokamon ignored Ryu's question. "Yes, Ophanimon! We will stop DeaxDoruGoramon and put an end to the Chaotic Century!"  
  
"I hope you do well," said Ophanimon, nodding. "Now I must talk to the leader of the DigiDestined."  
  
Zokamon looked up at Kaoru and Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Uh...hi," said Kaoru.  
  
"Listen," said Ophanimon. "You have been chosen to lead the new breed of DigiDestined in a fight tosave the Digital World--no, the universe."  
  
"Er...what?" said Kaoru, a confused look upon his face.  
  
"You will al be marked with a crest, one-by-one," said Ophanimon. "You must fullfil the crest destinies to save the Digital World."  
  
"o-O Can you repeat that?"  
  
Just then their Digivices turned off. Zokamon looked at Kaoru again.  
  
"You have the Crest of Determination," he said. "Find the DigiEgg of Determination by accessing the crest's power."  
  
"Okay, slow down a bit..." said Kaoru.  
  
Zokamon then turned to the whole group.  
  
"You'll all be marked with crests--personality destinies," said Zokamon. "When you do something that is related to that crest, your Digimon will be able to Digivolve to a stronger level. Kaoru, you have already been marked with a crest...the Crest of Determination."  
  
"If that's the case," said Jess, "I hope I get the Crest of Arse Kickin'!"  
  
"There are 8 crests," said Agumon. "Determination, Courage, Hope, Knowledge, Reliability, Friendship, Love, and Bravery."  
  
"So I have Determination, huh..." said Kaoru.  
  
"I bet I'll get Knowledge!" Ken grinned.  
  
"I should get Bravery," said Ryu. "I'd be ready to anything before any of you idiots..."  
  
Just then a Snimon flew down and knocked Terriermon over. Then it landed and snickered.  
  
"A Snimon!" said Ken.  
  
"Go get him, Kumamon!" said Kyle.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty tired from that swimmig and running..." Kumamon groaned.  
  
"Yeah, birds aren't meant to swim..." said Hawkmon.  
  
"I'll fight!" said Zokamon.  
  
Snimon flew toward Zokamon.  
  
"Zigga Claw!" said Zokamon.  
  
He slashed his right claw across Snimon's face, carving in three, fresh, red cuts. Snimon growled.  
  
"Twin Sickles!" he said.  
  
Snimon crossed the two scythe-like blades on his arms over each other and then swung them loose on Zokamon, cutting him and making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Zokamon!" said Kaoru.  
  
Zokamon stood up awkwardly and faced Snimon. He gave Snimon another nice Zigga Claw across his chest and Snimon was angered. He slahed on of his blades across Zokamon's face and Zokamon fell down once again. Then Snimon placed the blade on his left arm between Zokamon's eyes and snickered.  
  
"He's gonna kill Zokamon!" said Blake.  
  
"No duh..." said Jess.  
  
"No!" said Kaoru firmly. "I won't let us end up like Tai or the other DigiDestined! Zokamon, DON'T DIE!!"  
  
Just then, the 'X' symbol appeared on Kaoru's forehead again and a blue DigiEgg with red tiger stripes on it appeared on the ground. Kaoru picked it up and it began to glow.  
  
"What the heck...?" said Kaoru.  
  
---Digivolution---  
  
Zokamon stood with his arms and legs oustretched. A blue and red DigiEgg flew down out of nowhere and split into five smaller beams of light.  
  
"Zokamon, Digivolve to..."  
  
The beams wrapped around the top of Zokamon's head, hands, and feet, foming red gloves, boots, and a helmet. Zokamon grew taller and his claws grew longer. Holes formed in the helmet for his eyes. (The helmet was sorta like Flamedramon's helmet)  
  
"Zagarumon!!"  
  
---End Digivolution---  
  
Zagarumon stood facing Snimon, who was now afraid.  
  
"That guy's awesome, man!" exclaimed Jess.  
  
"It seems Kaoru was able to draw on the power of his crest and make Zokamon "Digivolve" to Zagarumon..." said Ken.  
  
"Whoa...Zagarumon!" said Kaoru.  
  
Snimon stepped back and Zagarumon smirked.  
  
"Thought you had the upper hand, did ya?" he asked.  
  
"Ragh!" Snimon grunted. "I'll kill you anyway! Twin Sickles!!"  
  
Snimon slashed the blades on his arms rapidly at Zagarumon. Zagarumon just dodged every single slash and then he jumped into the air.  
  
"Rare Claws!!" he yelled.  
  
Zagarumon arched his arms back and then fell down toward Snimon. He sliced both of his claws through Snimon, landed, and smirked as Snimon screamed and disintegrated.  
  
"He looks like a big blue rat-thing!" said Jen.  
  
"So Digivolving is when you get bigger and stronger...?" Ryu asked Gabumon.  
  
"That's right," said Gabumon. "There are 6 main levels; Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega."  
  
"Pure awesomeness..." said Jess.  
  
A long strip of data surrounded Zagarumon from his head and then down to his feet and when the data flew off, he was Zokamon again. (De-Digivolution) Kaoru chuckled and rubbed Zokamon's head.  
  
"You did good, buddy!" he said.  
  
Zokamon smiled and licked Kaoru's hand. Kyle smiled and licked Kumamon's facial fur.  
  
"Hey!" Kumamon giggled. "Stop that!"  
  
"He's right, you should stop doing that," said Ken. "You don't know if he has rabies, pneumonia, communicable diseases--"  
  
"Oh shut up, you fag," said Jess, slapping Ken across the back on his head.  
  
They all laughed, but what foes will await them ahead of time? Find out next time! 


End file.
